A luz de mil estrelas
by Assiral
Summary: Sakura conseguiu salvar Sasuke com a ajuda de Obito da dimensão que Kaguya o havia mandado. Uma troca de olhares expressavam pensamentos que não podiam ser verbalizados. Songfic baseada na música O lugar perfeito pro amor viver (Sandy & Junior) e no capítulo 685 do mangá Naruto, onde houve a troca de olhares entre Sasuke e Sakura.


**N/A:** Naruto **não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Betado por:** AnneChan23

 **Capa editada por:** Fleur_Dhiver

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **A luz de mil estrelas**

\- Sasuke-kun! – ele ouviu um grito ao longe. – Sasuke-kun, venha para cá, rápido!

Reconhecia aquela voz, e quando se virou e encontrou o rosto dela suplicante teve a certeza.

Sakura.

 _._

 _São teus olhos  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos.  
Você que acendeu a minha vida  
Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar_

 _._

Sakura caiu exausta. A feição no rosto era triste de quem havia falhado.

Mas, ela não havia percebido sua presença ali. O portal estava se fechando, e Sasuke conseguiu trocar de lugar com um colete que estava jogado ao chão.

E agora que ela caía, ele só conseguiu apoia-la. Sentiu uma necessidade muito grande e irracional de não deixá-la cair.

E ao fazer isso, se viu preso na pior armadilha que ele sempre evitava, aquela que o desarmava e esquadrinhava cada canto de seu ser e o prendia. Seus olhos.

Desde o tempo que eram gennins, Sasuke aprendeu que o profundo verde dos olhos de Sakura funcionavam como um espelho, em que ele via quem realmente era e aquilo que realmente sentia. Se perguntava em alguns momentos naquela época se era uma espécie de Kekkei genkai, ou se era só com ele que aqueles olhos expunham a verdade.

Pensar em suas indagações do passado, o levavam ao passado.

Os olhos de Sakura, o passado...

Faziam sua firmeza e frieza falharem ao se lembrar de um tempo que os olhos dela se direcionaram para ele e acender algo dentro dele onde haviam apenas o vazio e o frio, e preencher com seu brilho e calor.

 _._

 _Meu amor  
Se eu pudesse traduzir meu coração  
Todas as poesias feitas da paixão  
Não seriam o bastante pra dizer_

 _._

A certeza da falha e a dor do braço queimado no ácido, que não era maior que a dor de ter perdido Sasuke, a faziam se perguntar se aquilo era real.

Se ela estava mesmo nos braços de Sasuke nesse momento.

Se ela havia mesmo conseguido trazê-lo de volta...

Não podia ser real.

O coração de Sakura não cabia dentro de si, e a sensação de ter um colapso cardíaco era imensa. Poderia morrer naquele instante, mas se recusava a deixar aquele momento em que Sasuke a olhava nos olhos de novo.

Sakura percebia que as vezes ele evitava os olhos dela, e não entendia por que. Ela só queria entende-lo e sentir o que ele sentia.

E agora ele estava ali, se mostrando de novo para ela, como outrora ele fez.

Eram milésimos de segundos, mas a sensação era de que o tempo também havia sido alterado e parado naquele instante quando seus olhos se reencontraram.

 _._

 _Meu amor no silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei  
Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei  
O lugar perfeito pro amor viver_

 _._

Sakura sentia todo o calor que emanava do corpo dele.

Só poderia ser um sonho, ou finalmente a morte a alcançou.

Se sentia segura, protegida e aconchegada encostada ao corpo dele. Sonhou tantas vezes com isso, que agora custava a acreditar.

Sentia que apesar de todas as dúvidas que lhe assolaram sobre Sasuke saíssem de sua mente. Era como se ali, em seus braços fosse o lugar perfeito ao qual lhe pertencia. E ainda olhando em seus olhos e vendo o que ela via, decidiu que lutaria com todas as forças para voltar para o lugar onde ela pertencia.

Em seus braços.

 _._

 _Meu amor que transforma o mundo inteiro  
Em um jardim  
Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim  
Que a lua se derrama pelo mar_

 _._

Ele deveria soltá-la.

Deixar de pé, ou sentá-la no chão. Mas, que droga!

Por que era tão difícil se afastar.

Ele não poderia deixar ela cair, mas já poderia ter deixado que ela se erguesse. Mas, ele não conseguia.

Tinha ela apoiada em seu peito e a segurava mais apertada contra o seu corpo do que deveria.

Sentia a respiração dela descompassar e depois voltar ao ritmo junto com a sua.

Sentia o coração dela disparar e se confundir com as batidas do seu.

Mesmo preso em seus olhos, via o incomum e único cabelo rosa indo com o vento. O mesmo cabelo que sempre o fazia se lembrar dela.

Em suas andanças com Orochimaru de esconderijo em esconderijo, sempre viam alguma cerejeira pelo caminho, e isso sempre o fazia se lembrar da companheira que deixou. Quando floresciam era irritante ver tantas voando para cima dele o envolvendo e atrapalhando sua concentração e seu treino, por que isso o lembrava dela.

Era diferente.

O cheiro das pétalas que o irritavam, mas que ele sempre acabava pegando uma entre os dedos, era diferente.

Agora tão perto de Sakura ele podia sentir de novo, que a mulher em seus braços tinha um cheiro único, mais forte, vívido e melhor que todas as pétalas de cerejeiras que ele viu e tocou. Além de ser mais macia e a pele também ser ainda mais sedosa.

Irritante.

 _._

 _Meu amor  
Eu sabia antes de te conhecer  
Que os meus sonhos me guardavam  
Pra você  
Esperando a hora de te encontrar_

 _._

\- Como você...? – disse Obito.

Os dois haviam esquecido por um instante que o outro Uchiha estava ali. E Sasuke o respondeu.

\- Este é o meu poder. – disse sem tirar os olhos de Sakura – Consigo trocar de lugares em um instante, existe um limite para a distância, mas...

Sakura o observava falando. Sentia seu peito ressonando com as palavras da voz grossa que saía de sua boca.

Ele explicava, mas ela sequer ouvia. Mantinha seus olhos nele.

O homem que se tornou.

Aquele que ela escolheu para amar.

Por um instante, cogitou seguir em frente e tentar esquecer o que sentia pela segurança de Naruto e de sua vila. Tentara mata-lo, mesmo sabendo que morreria junto.

Por um instante, quando Sai perguntou sobre o que ela pensava, tentou sorrir e tentar acalmar seu coração sobre o que Sasuke tramava e pensou que talvez, só talvez, ela e Naruto estivessem enganados e não houvesse mais volta para ele.

Mas, agora tudo isso se foi.

Se foi no momento que ela conseguiu olhar em seus olhos de novo, e ver algo que só ela poderia ver. Ela sempre teve fé de que o trariam de volta, mas agora nenhuma dúvida existia mais que eles eram importantes para ele.

Que ela era importante para ele...

Ter consciência disso, fazia seu coração se aquecer. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia uma boba quando cogitou que poderia viver ao lado de outro, ou de que poderia mata-lo.

Seu coração sempre seria dele. Ela sempre seria dele.

Como se desde o seu nascimento estivesse destinada a ele.

Agora ela sabia.

E lutaria por ele até o fim.

 _._

 _São teus olhos  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos_

 _._

\- Mas, graças a você – olhou mais uma vez para os olhos que o faziam se perder – eu consegui.

 _._

 _Teus olhos..._

 _ **Betado por AnneChan23**_

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Songfic baseada no capítulo 685 do mangá, e na música de Sandy & Junior que sim, eu adoro MIN DEXA_

 _AHUAHASHUAHHAUHAS_

 _Sim, eu sei que tenho fics pra atualizar, mas é que com o episódiod do anime saindo hoje baseado nesse capitulo, bateram os feelings novo e revivi aquele dia que pra mim SasuSaku foi canon *~*_

 _Mesmo que Sasuke morresse, Sakura nunca aceitaria outro_

 _Ela sempre amaria ele_

 _S2_

 _Enfim, espero que tenham gostado._

 _Beijinhos e até breve_

 _;**_


End file.
